Pain perdu
by Seth Sieben
Summary: Cadeau pour Faarfaadette. Lorsque l'on est une naine et que l'on a un sens de l'orientation pour le moins défectueux, vivre sous une montagne peut s'avérer problématique. Sauf lorsque l'on a un nain-ange gardien pour compenser l'inexistence d'orientation.


**Rating: **M, il y a un lemon les enfants. Pour une fois c'est une relation hétérosexuelle.  
**Disclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent au Dieu sur terre qu'est sieur J.R.R. Tolkien. Faarf appartient par contre à Faarfaadette (logique), et le nain aux cheveux noirs aux côtés de Dwalin m'appartient. Eh eh eh.  
**Note:** Ce texte un cadeau pour ma chère Faarfaadette, parce qu'elle aussi a le droit à un peu d'amour nain ! Et parce qu'elle aime les Marcelle, alors je me devais bien de lui en procurer un peu dans ce texte. (Vous savez pas c'que désignent les Marcelle ? C'est normal les enfants. Et non ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez bande de pervers.)  
(Ah au fait, il s'agit là de mon premier lemon hétérosexuel. Et comme je n'y connais rien au corps féminin, merci de ne pas venir me tuer violemment s'il n'est pas réaliste ou que sais-je du même genre.)

* * *

**Pain perdu.**

Et, une fois encore, voilà qu'elle s'était perdue dans les méandres d'Erebor. Elle savait que la cité souterraine représentait un véritable défi à son sens de l'orientation, mais tout de même pas au point de s'égarer au détour d'un couloir qu'elle pensait connu.

Eh bien elle s'était lourdement trompée. Quel malheur pour une naine de ne pas savoir se repérer sous les montagnes. La jeune naine, car du haut de ses quatre-vingt-trois ans elle restait une enfant pour ses congénères, rebroussa chemin dans l'espoir de retrouver quelque lieu qui lui soit connu. Sans succès. Elle ne savait pas comment, ce devait être un don, mais alors qu'elle pensait suivre ses pas dans la direction inverse elle s'était retrouvée dans les bas-fonds d'Erebor. A quel moment avait-elle bien pu commencer à s'enfoncer dans la Montagne Solitaire sans même s'en rendre compte ?

Durant quelques instants qui lui parurent des heures elle déambula dans les allées, persuadée qu'elle finirait bien par retrouver le chemin des quartiers royaux à un moment ou à un autre, mais ce fut finalement un soupire d'exaspération qui lui échappa lorsqu'elle comprit que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Exaspération bien vite transformée en angoisse lorsqu'elle sentit les regards un peu trop insistants de nains à l'air louche. Il était vrai que si elle n'avait pas une parure de princesse, sa toilette ne laissait aucun doute quant-à son appartenance sociale relativement aisée, et elle se sentit soudainement très mal-à-l'aise au milieu de ce coupe-gorge.

Faarf pressa le pas, soucieuse de s'enfuir de cet endroit au plus vite avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque malheur. C'est donc avec un soulagement aucunement dissimulé qu'elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle une fois face à l'entrée des mines. Non seulement elle était sortie sauve des quartiers malfamés de la cité, mais en plus elle connaissait désormais le chemin qui la ramènerait en terre connue. Du moins le pensait-elle jusqu'à sentir cette odeur et ce bruit assourdissant si particuliers aux forges naines.

Elle qui ne désirait initialement qu'aller chercher du pain en cuisine, voilà qu'elle était, à son grand damne, repartie à la découverte d'Erebor. Mais pourquoi diable était-elle partie seule ?

A nouveau elle changea de chemin, et lorsqu'enfin elle arriva à la salle du trône elle sut que son calvaire était bientôt fini. Quoi que, par elle ne savait quel sortilège, elle se retrouva une fois encore au seuil des mines.

Cette fois l'angoisse s'empara de son corps sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire et elle dut lutter contre elle-même afin de ne pas se laisser choir contre le sol et y dépérir jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un finisse enfin par la voir et la prendre en pitié. Sans compter qu'elle venait d'apercevoir Dwalin du coin de l'œil, et avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de repousser la profonde antipathie qu'il provoquait en elle il s'était à nouveau noyé dans la foule, un nain aux cheveux noirs à ses côtés. Elle était à nouveau seule et sans espoir.

**« On s'est perdu princesse ? »**

Aussi vite qu'elle sursauta lorsque le souffle alla se perdre contre son oreille et que des mains se posaient sur ses hanches, un bonheur sans nom s'empara de chacune de ses pensées alors qu'elle sentit un chatouillement bien connu sur son épaule: la moustache de Fili !

La tension quittant soudainement son corps elle s'affala contre son torse, un râle de joie s'élevant de sa gorge, ce à quoi le jeune prince répondit d'un léger rire tout en enroulant ses bras autours de sa protégée. Ils restèrent dans cette position de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que Faarf retrouve toute sa vigueur, partiellement ranimée par le contact de la respiration légère et des poils au même endroit de sa peau. Très vite un sourire mutin se profila sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle se retournait afin de faire face au blond, l'une de ses mains s'amusant avec l'une de ses moustaches tandis qu'elle parlait d'une fois exagérément enfantine:

**« Dis Fili, je suis fatiguée par toute cette marche... en plus j'ai failli mourir de fatigue et dans les bas-quartiers... alors ça te dirait qu'on retourne dans nos quartiers pour que je puisse me remettre de mes émotions ?**

**- A vos ordres ma dame ! **répondit-il sans se faire prier, son éternel sourire chantant dans sa voix. **»**

Les lèvres de la jeune naine s'étirèrent plus encore, contrastant grandement avec le ton de ses paroles, lorsqu'elle sentit son amant l'attraper par la taille afin de la conduire au travers d'Erebor. Elle nota qu'après s'être éloignés des mines ils étaient passés devant les forges ainsi que la salle du trône, les quartiers royaux ne se situant que quelques mètres plus loin. Comment avait-elle bien pu se perdre si proche de ses appartements ?

Dès lors que les deux jeunes gens eurent franchi la porte desdits appartements, les questions s'évanouirent de son esprit pour laisser place à la saveur des lèvres de Fili. Présentement elles étaient comparables aux sucettes que l'on donne à un enfant qui vient de goûter à la peur pour la première fois de sa vie, sauf que le corps du prince était bien plus agréable encore. Ses mains à lui allèrent se perdre sur le corps de la naine, la caressant à travers le tissu, alors que cette dernière s'affairait déjà à retirer le haut de son amant. Bien vite tous deux furent dévêtus, et c'est le moment que choisit Faarf pour traîner le prince sur leur lit, l'allongeant sous son propre corps alors qu'elle rapprochait leurs peaux nues avec une lenteur semblable à de la torture. C'est donc en gémissant de concert qu'elles se rencontrèrent enfin, et que l'exploration de l'autre commença de manière plus sauvage, chacun fébrile et tremblant d'excitation à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. Les mains se perdirent sur les corps, se trouvèrent, s'enlacèrent avant de retourner toucher leur partenaire. Leurs lèvres se mirent à faire le même jeu, à qui trouverait celle de son amant le premier, à qui recouvrirait le plus de parcelle de peau de baisers, jusqu'à ce que Fili ne prenne les devants et, alors qu'il poussait son amante d'un mouvement de bassin afin qu'elle soit à son tour sur le dos, sa bouche quitta celle de sa partenaire afin de descendre plus bas sur son corps. Il embrassa tout d'abord la mâchoire, puis il descendit sur son cou, s'arrêta quelques instants sur ses seins qu'il maltraita d'abord de ses dents puis de sa main avant de continuer sa descente. Il laissa sa langue s'amuser quelques instants avec son nombril avant d'enfin arriver à l'endroit désiré, sur lequel il s'appliqua tout particulièrement.

Et les sensations que ressentait Faarf étaient tout bonnement divines; tantôt elle sentait la langue du blond s'affairer à lui procurer tout le plaisir possible, tantôt ses doigts lui venaient en renfort, lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas occupés à caresser ses cuisses. Mais ce qui la faisait le plus se tordre et gémir à profusion face au traitement que lui infligeait Fili était sans aucun doute sa moustache qui gambadait gaiement sur sa peau, lui arrachant des frissons à chaque endroit où elle se posait.

Un gémissement de frustration retentit dans la pièce alors que le visage du prince s'éloignait de son bas-ventre, et celui-ci se retrouva bientôt plaqué contre le lit, une naine en furie le retenant par les épaules. Lentement elle approcha son intimité du sexe bien dressé de l'héritier au trône, entamant une très légère ondulation des hanches lorsqu'ils furent tous deux en contact, empêchant du mieux qu'elle le pouvait le nain de se mouvoir à son tour, mais bien vite ce simple échange ne lui convint plus. D'une main elle attrapa les moustaches blondes afin d'attirer son visage vers le sien, et en même temps qu'ils s'embrassaient passionnément une symphonie de gémissements débuta alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle. Bien vite les mouvements se firent plus rapides et plus brutaux. Les gémissements se transformèrent en cris, qui eux-mêmes devinrent des hurlements lorsque les affres du plaisir les enveloppèrent.

Après un moment de douce plénitude Fili se retira du corps Faarf, l'attirant sur lui alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à bénéficier d'un repos bien mérité.


End file.
